herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
HF001
HF001, also known as the Trials of Furno, was the first Episode in the Hero Factory TV Show. It revolved around William Furno and his "trials". It aired September 4th, 2010 in Germany and aired in Europe around the 20th of September. It aired in Australia and New Zealand on the 28th of September. it runs for 22 Minutes and 31 Seconds. Synopsis On Merak IX Alpha Team take a crate of C-4000 explosives to the surface. The heroes were there because there were enough C-4000 to blow the astroid to dust. The heroes depart their ship and land beside the crate. Stormer tells the rest of the team to tell the miners to stay below until the 'all clear' has been given. William Furno, a rookie, is in the ship and asks if he can come and join the team as it is his mission trial. Stormer denies his request. The team then attacks Rotor who dodges all of the incoming blasts from the heroes and shoots back. Stormer tells Stringer and Bulk to take cover. Stringer remind Bulk to stay away from the explosives. Stormer rightly assumes that if Rotor is there XPlode can't be far away. XPlode charges at Stormer in his hovercraft narrowly missing the Hero. XPlode then attacks Stormer on ground. Back at the Hero Factory on Makuhero City Zib, mission control, asks Stormer if he's damaged. Stormer tellsZib he only has a few dents, Zib then tells Quadal the new armor he helped design is working perfectly. Stormer reports they are using new firepower. Back on Merak IX Bulk and Stringer attempt to help Stormer but are stopped by Rotor who starts attacking them. Bulk takes on Rotor while Stringer goes to help Stormer getting XPlode. He flips on top of the crate and shoots XPlode in the back whom retaliates by hitting Stringer with a Meteor Blast. Stormer runs to Stringers side and helps him up, he also blasts XPlode who jumps to the side. Furno once more asks to help but the Alpha Team leader once more tells him no. The three Alpha Team members take cover in a small cavern. Bulk and Stormer attempt to shoot down Rotor, who's shooting them, but to no avail. XPlode and Rotor shoot back almost hitting Alpha Team. Back on Makuhero City, Breez and Surge run towards Zib and Quadal asking if Furno is alright as they heard Alpha Team was under attack. Zib tells them he's fine and for them to be quite. The two Heroes agree. Surge can't help keeping his mouth shut and asks why Stormer isn't letting Furno fight. Breez gets to the conclusion that he must want to keep the Rookie safe. Furno then points out that he doubts that she is right due to that he's on top of enough explosives to send him back to the Hero Factory. Surge pleas for Zib to do something but Zib tells him that he's sure Stormer knows what he's doing. Zib quietly asks Quadal if Stormer knows what he's doing and gets an unsure response. Back on Merak IX Stormer freezes XPlode's Meteor Blaster. They then start fighting with melee weapons. After a while XPlodes sword is knocked out of his hand. He then flees leaving Rotor alone to fight the heroes. The three Alpha team members circle Rotor. Stormer then calls for Furno to come and cuff him. Rotor starts to toy with Furno, nearly decapitating him in the process. However, after Bulk asks if Furno needs backup, he denies it and sends Rotor to the ground by jamming his propellor with his Dual Fire Shooter. After being knocked down, Rotor complies to Furno's shout, but secretly pulls out a small Meteor Blaster. Stormer saves Furno but Rotor escapes. Stormer tells Furno it was his fault as he should've left Furno in the Hero Pod. Back on Makuhero City Surge comments on the fact that Stormers been on Furno's case from day one, beingoverly critical. Zib tells them not to ponder over it that they should not be saying such things. The two Rookies then depart leaving Zib with Quadal. Zib then tells Quadal to go Weapons Analysis to get new Hero Armor on the days Mission Data. Zib then meets Akiyama Makuro. Zib points out the Makuro that Stormers being unusually hard on Furno. Makuro then says that Stormer might recognize Furno's potential. Zib points out that ever since the mission with Von Ness, Stormers never wanted any Rookie to put themselves in danger over a mission. Makuro then tells Zib he thinks that Furno will be another Alpha Team leader. This suspires Zib. Makuro tells Zib that ever since the creation of Hero Factory he has overseen the creation of every Hero. When Furno was being assembled he believed that something special was happening. The four Heroes land in Makuhero City. Stormer tells Furno he should hit the training sphere and count how many critical errors he made, Stormer said he counted eighteen. Stormer then tells Breez and Surge that it wouldn't hurt them to do some training. Surge starts to complain but gives in. In the training sphere Furno decided to go over the mission. He continued to fight Rotor. Breez and Surge then arrive in the Training Sphere. Furno said he needed to prove something to himself. He then leaves on his Furno Bike saying he wants to earn Stormers respect. When Breez and Surge get out of the Assembly Tower Stormer asks them where Furno is. They tell him that the last time they saw him he was in the Training Sphere. When they get to him he is on his Furno Bike. They then depart to get his core recharged. When they arrived Zib pointed out that the last time a Hero had pushed themselves to the limit training and not being able to walk after was with a hero named Preston Stormer. Zib and Quadal then check to make sure that Furno was functioning fully. When Furno got out he said to Stormer that he actually made nineteen mistakes. Stormer then tells Furno to get his bike and that they were going to dodge some real obstacles. Breez asks Stormer if they can go too, he agrees. Lucy then gets a call from Lemus 2. Zib says that there is only one Hero Craft that can reach them in time. While Stormer was taking the Rookies on a training mission they get a call from Zib who asks them to go to the Explosives Pant on Lemus 2. On Lemus 2 Rotor and XPlode were taking the explosives from the explosives pant when they spotted a Hero Pod. Rotor shoots it down. The Pod was only a decoy as the four Heroes landed anyway. The Heroes then engage the Villains in combat. Stormer gets downed. The rookies run to his side, a power unit was dislocated. Furno then uses his Furno Bike and goes after the villains. He proves to be too fast. He drops grenades which get Rotor and XPlode gets away. XPlode heads towards the explosives but gets stopped by Surge. Rotor gets cuffed by Furno but XPlode gets away. Stormer gets up and congratulates Furno. Furno then takes Rotor to the Ship while blasting him all the way. Furno reminds the Heroes that XPlode got away and he could hit the Plant at any time. Major Events * Rotor is caught by Furno and imprisoned so he can no longer take any part in the Rise of the Rookies Tv Show. * XPlode escapes. * Stormer begins to see some greatness in Furno. Characters Debuts * William Furno * Mark Surge * Natalie Breez * Jimi Stringer * Dunkan Bulk * Preston Stormer * Rotor * XPlode * Professor Nathaniel Zib * Quadal * Lucy * Akiyama Makuro Locations * Merak IX ** Mining Center * Makuhero City ** Assembly Tower * Lemus II ** Explosives Plant Trivia * Unlike with the Comic, Rotor Shoots down the Decoy Hero Pod instead of XPlode. * There are quite a few more scenes in the Episode then in the Comic. * The Training Sphere is much different to the comic. * The Times differ from the Comic to Episode. See Also * Review:HF001 * Gallery:HF001 Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Videos Category:Alpha Team